The ToD of DOOM and Other Randomness
by Haru Closed Count
Summary: As the title says. Come in for my crazy ToD that shall tortue the TMM cast to the never ends!  Rated T for paranoia, violence, death, and complete randomness! 8D  DISCONTINUED- More info in last chappy
1. Chapter 1

**Aurora**: HELLO PEOPLE! Welcome to my TMM Truth or Dare! *in a puff of white smoke, a girl with long white hair and red eyes appears* *cough* Okay, we need to do something about the sweet smoke.

*a girl with short black hair with a single blue highlight and crystal blue eyes walks onto stage*

**Ame**: Sorry Aurora, but that's the only smoke we have other than the stink bomb, and unless you want to smell like a skunk, you're stuck with the sweet cake smoke, desu.

**Aurora**: Fine then. -.- Anyway, let's bring in our guest aka play toys for the dare. *snaps her fingers and brings in the TMM cast* Welcome, doomed people!

**Mint**: *cough* Where are we? And what's with this smoke?

**Kisshu**: Ichigo!

**Ichigo**: KISSHU?

**Pudding**: TARU-TARU! *glomps Taruto*

**Aurora**: Oi, anyone listening? And to answer that question, my ToD of doom.

**Ryou**: Not another one!

**Ame**: Shut up, baka, desu! No one wants to hear your babble at the moment, desu!

**Aurora**: Ame, will you PLEASE stop saying that?

**Ame**: Saying what, desu?

**Aurora**: The word DESU for pete's sake! It's driving me nuts!

**Masaya**: Ichigo! *runs over to Ichigo*

**Ichigo**: Aoyoma-kun!

**Aurora and Ame**: Oh, no you don't! (desu!) *Aurora runs and pushes him away from Ichigo* You aren't laying a finger on her, treehugging baka!

**Ame**: *stabs treehugging baka with a katana* NO ONE TOUCHES ANYONE UNLESS THEY WANT A TASTE OF MY KATANA, DESU! Well, nobody but Pudding may touch anyone, desu.

**Pudding**: Yay! *continues to glomp Taruto*

**Aurora**: Ah, young love. Now back to the topic, STOP SAYING DESU!

**Ame**: Shut up, desu! Oh, and Zakuro, can you say the disclaimer, desu? *hands her a card*

**Zakuro**: *reads* Aurora does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any other anime that may be mentioned later on.

**Aurora**: Yeah, and STOP SAYING DESU, AME!

**Ame**: MAKE ME, DESU!

**Masaya**: *was strangely revived* What just happened…..?

**Aurora**: GAAAHHHH! Treehugger is alive! *grabs a chainsaw out of nowhere and chops him in half* and STAY DOWN!

**Ichigo**: AOYAMA-KUN!

**Ame**: Oh just shut up, desu. Now for the attendance, desu.

**Aurora**: Oh right. Treehugger , Ichigo, and Kisshu are already accounted for. So are Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Ryou and Taruto. For the others, Lettuce?

**Lettuce**: H-here…

**Ame**: Don't be so shy, desu.

**Aurora**: ANYWAY, Pai?

**Pai**: …

**Aurora**: Okaaaay, Keiichiro?

**Keiichiro**: Yes, M'ladies?

**Ame**: No fancy talk, please, desu? *bumps into Deep Blue*GAAHHH! Evil man, desu!

**Deep Blue**: What is the meaning of this nonsense, pathetic human?

**Ame**: *gets pissed, grabs katana, and stabs him continuously* I'm not a pathetic human, desu! I'M A FRICKEN BLACK SHOOTER, DESU!

**Aurora**: Yes, we know that, but now that I think about it, we still have no dares OR truths, so we'll have to hold off till next time. T^T

**TMM cast aside from Pai and Zakuro**: *sighs in relief*

**Ame**: Dammit, desu…

**Aurora**: Okay, so TILL NEXT TIME DESU! ….WHAT THE FRICK AME!

**Ame**: What?

**Aurora**: YOU MADE ME SAY DESU, YOU IDIOT! *starts chasing her*

**Ame**: KYAAAAA! TILL NEXT TIME, DESU! *runs away*

**The A/N Section: The section where questions and other crap are located**

_So here goes my first ToD! As for the rules, anyone can die except for Lettuce and Pudding, and you may suggest any other characters from a different anime as long as I know the anime and it's cast. (you maynot do this until_ _chapter 3) I will accept cohosts, just tell us what you look like and your personality. Towards apologies, sorry if some of the cast acts abit OOCish, but it's been awhile since I've seen the anime, and I remember oly a few parts on the anime that are crucial (like Kisshu's love for Ichigo and the crazy Treehugger everyone hates so much) Anyways, til next time! Ja Ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ame**: And welcome back to the next round of TMM Truth or Dare, desu! *holds up two cards* and we have two reviews for today, desu!

**Aurora**: *comes in* Okay, one, we just started, two, we aren't doing rounds, and three, STOP SAYING DESU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

**Ame**: But I'm bored, I want to see Masabaka dead again, and I want to get past chapter three so you can stop acting so pissed off, desu!

**Aurora**: *grabs the two cards and opens one of them* Fine! We'll do another one for today! Anyways, Mint, do the disclaimer or DIE!

**Mint**: Aurora doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any anime mentioned in this story. There, happy?

**Aurora**: No cause Ame is still saying desu. -.- Anyway, *reads* first one's from Mew Mew Pachirisu, whom I agree with saying that English TMM sucks.

**Aurora**: *Snaps her fingers* What part of co-hosts are welcome don't they understand? Anyway, welcome our new co-host, Mew Mew Pachirisu, but since that name is too long for me, I'll just call her Mew for now!

*a girl with purple, waist length hair and blue eyes appears, coughing from the smoke*

**Mew**: *cough* What's with the smoke? *cough* And where am I?

**Ame**: First off, the smoke is a bit of a sweet scent used for drugging, but thankfully, it won't work since it's gas, but you'll have a cough or four from it, desu. To the second part, you are in the ToD of Doom and Other Randomness, desu.

**Mew**: *see's Keiichiro* KEIICHIRO! *glomps him*

**Ame**: HEY, NO TOUCHING THE CONTESTANTS, DESU!

**Aurora**: She doesn't have to listen to you since she's a co-host, and STOP SAYING DESU! Besides, Keiichiro has to hug her anyways, and I'll just say that that marks off the first dare.

**Ame**: *pouts* Fine. Ichigo, admit that you like Kisshu, desu!

**Ichigo**: *blushes* WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT PERVERT!

**Ame**: *points her katana at her* Admit it or die, desu.

**Ichigo**: *blushes even more* O-okay, I might like him a-a tinsy bit…..

**Aurora**: *sighes* That's good enough, now Kisshu and Pai's truth question which shall be asked by Mew.

**Mew**: WHY DON"T YOU PUT A REAL FREAKNG SHIRT ON?

**Pai**: Because this is traditionally how we should dress.

**Kisshu**: Same answer here!

**Ame**: *thinks for a moment, then runs off and come back with two shirts which she forces on to the two* There, that should do it, desu.

**Kisshu and Pai**: *glares at Ame*

**Aurora**: NEXT QUESTION!

**Mew**: Pudding, do you like Waffles?

**Pudding**: Pudding likes waffles, na no da!

**Aurora**: We all love waffles!

**Ame**: _Do you like waffles? Really like waffles. Do you like waffles? Really like waff-_

**Aurora**: SHUT UP, AME! Next question!

**Mew**: Admit it, you like Pudding, Taruto!

**Taruto**: *face turns as red as a cherry* I do not!

**Ame and Mew**: Yes you do! (desu!)

**Taruto**: NO I DON'T!

**Aurora**: Yes you don't.

**Taruto**: NO I DO…..what did I just say?

**Ame, Mew and Aurora**: You've just admitted your love! (desu!)

**Mew**: So now what? :3

**Ame**: IT'S DARE TIME, DESU!

**Aurora**: *grabs Treehugger and throws him in a room with soundproof walls*

**Masaya:** GAHHHH!

**Ichigo**: Aoyama-kun!

**Ame**: *starts playing the song Friday by Rebecca Black in the room, repeatedly* Next dare, desu!

**Aurora**: Okay, forget what I said earlier! Keiichiro, hug Mew!

**Mew**: *runs over and glomps him some more*

**Aurora**: Okay, never mind that, it went the other way around….

**Ame**: The next dare has Ryou serving tea, desu! Ryou, Gingersnap cookie-flavored tea for Mew, desu!

**Ryou**: WHAT! WHY ME!

**Mew**: *still glomping Keiichiro* Cause I said so, in a dare.

**Aurora**: And if you don't, we'll kill you *thinks* And it would be better if we went passed chapter 3 already…. *shouts to Ame* CHANGE THE DATE FOR THE ANIME CHARACTER CALL IN!

**Ame**: Eh, to when, desu?

**Aurora**: YOU KNOW WHEN! And Ryou, get the tea. NOW!

**Ryou**: Fine! *heads to the kitchen cursing under his breath*

*five minute later*

**Ryou**: *hands tea to Mew* Here's your tea. *in head* Idiot…

**Ame**: *runs to him and stabs him* I need someone to die already, desu!

**Aurora**: Good job, you just killed someone. And I think the damn Treehugger's dead, too. *snaps her fingers and Masaya appears, shivering and twitching*Damn it, he's still alive. Do the pleasures, Ame?

**Ame**: BIG TIME, DESU! *stabs Masaya, who then dies*

**Ichigo**: *cries* WHY DO YOU KEEP KILLING HIM? TT^TT

**Ame**: Just cause we want to, desu.

**Aurora**: *whispers something into Mew's ear*

**Mew**: *nods* Pudding, go glomp Taruto!

**Pudding**: *run and glomps Taruto* TARU-TARU! ^^

**Aurora**: Say 'BOTHER' if you like him!

**Pudding**: BOTHER! ^^

**Ame**: Say that every time you hug him for the rest of the chapter, desu!

**Aurora**: STOP SAYING DESU ALREADY!

**Mew**: Lettuce, sit on Pai's lap for the rest of the chapter!

**Lettuce**: *blushes madly*

**Pai**: I WILL NOT TOLERATE A FEMALE HUMAN SITTING ON MY LAP! AME, KILL ME AT WILL!

**Ame**: Naw, killings too old, so I'll whip you instead, desu! Mokomi! *katana changes into a whip, and she starts whipping Pai like crazy*

**Mew**: *cries* T^T

**Aurora**: There, there, we'll have another opportunity for those two.

**Ame**: *still whipping Pa while reading the next card* The next one's from JuneFiction909, desu! *reads further* Yay, another desu lover, desu!

**Aurora**: What is it?

**Ame**: Oh, nothing! *whistles as Aurora grabs the card*

**Aurora**: *reads it and snaps her fingers* Again with the co-hosts are welcome thing! Anyways, let's welcome Ava!

*A girl with long, black hair with dark blue streaks and blue-grey eyes appears, coughing as well*

**Ava**: What the hell is with the smoke?

**Ame**: *looks at her* O.0 Um, again, sweet smoke, desu….

**Aurora**: Hmm, if she cuts her hair short, you two might pass on as twins.

**Mew**: *gets a closer look at the two* Yeah, maybe.

**Ame**: *shook her head* No we won't, and Kisshu, if you had the choice of killing anyone besides Pudding, Lettuce and Treehugger, who is already dead, who would it be, and to answer that, kill that person, desu!

**Kisshu**: *thinks a moment before stabbing Deep Blue* Ah, there's your answer. He still owns me for hurting Koneko-chan.

**Aurora**: An understandable statement. -3- Ichigo, do you really hate Kisshu?

**Ichigo**: *blushes and shakes her head* No, but that does not mean I like him!

**Ava**: *sarcasm* Sure I doesn't… Anyway, Pudding, candy drop? *hands her a candy drop*

**Pudding**: Sure! *takes the candy drop*

**Aurora**: Okay, that's the last piece of candy for her for the chapter. And now! *poofs Ava and Deep Blue, now alive again, into a stadium * A duel between Ava and the Bitch!

**Ame**: I got an idea for a song for the battle, desu! *starts playing Black Rock Shooter by Hatsune Miku*

**Aurora**: -.-" Okaaaay, now for the two, BEGIN!

*twenty minutes later*

**Ame**: And the winner is Ava, desu!

**Mew**: *goes in to congratulate Ava*

**Ame**: *Also goes but is stopped by Aurora* What is it, desu?

**Aurora**: STOP SAYING DESU DAMMIT! *chases her again*

**Ame**: *runs* TILL NEXT TIME, DESU!

**The A/N Section**


	3. AN Note as Well as Other Randomness

*The next day; Mew and Ava were sitting around talking while Ame was loafing around when Aurora comes in, pissed off*

**Aurora:** AME, WHAT THE FRICK DID YOU DO TO THE A/N SECTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER?

**Ame:** Nothing, why do you ask, desu?

**Aurora**: I don't know…..because it's as BLANK as a sheet.

**Mew and Ava**: EHHHH?

**Ame**: Oh….ah crap. Guess no dares yet, desu?

**Aurora**: Not until we repost the A/N Section, kill Masabaka, *as she said that, she picks up a gun and shoots the Treehugger, and Ichigo starts to wail*, and chase you till I catch you and THEN I'll KILL you!

**Ame**: KYAAAAAAAA! *starts running away as a pissed off Aurora chases her*

**Mew**: Well, since they're busy and we can't do dares, what now?

**Ava**: Bid everyone farewell and hope the A/N Section works next time…

**The A/N Section**

_Yes there was a problem with the A/N section in the last chapter, but I decided to do something creative instead of fixing that problem in the last chapter, so here it is! ^^ And best of all, it's not ENTIRELY an A/N note! So anyway, I'l try to get the REAL chapter 3 up today, but there was this little piece of info that was left out because of the error; the Anime Character Call In, when you call in one character from any other anime to come and join the DOOM and Randomness. Just make sure it's one of the following below._

_Lucky Star, Fullmetal Alchemist (only the 2003 anime please), Black Rock Shooter, Vocaloid, Rozen Maiden_

_Thank you for the cooperation and sorry for the inconvenience. Ja Ne! \(^o^)/_


	4. Chapter 3

*after several moments of running around, Ame and Aurora stopped running, exhausted from what may be the most pointless chase in the world*

**Mew**: Everyone, we're on!

**Ava**: With three new reviews!

**Ame**: Oh yeah! And if anyone read the repost, they should know that this is the start of the Anime Character Call In, desu!

**Aurora**: STOP SAYING THAT DREADFUL WORD! T^T

**Ava**: There, there. *pats Aurora on the head, then turns to Ame, accidently slapping Aurora in the process* So what's this about an Anime Call In?

**Ame**: I'll show you, first by bringing in Aurora's so forth boyfriend *at that moment, Dell Honne of Vocaloid appears, but without coughing* and probably the only guy I know who isn't affected by the fricken smoke, desu!

**Dell**: Where the hell am I? And what is she doing here? *points at Aurora, who now glares at him*

**Aurora**: *runs to him and gives him a hard slap to the face* For your information, why are YOU so scared of your girlfriend whom YOU leave ALONE for 5 HOURS a DAY?

**Ame**: And now for my guest, please welcome my favorite Rozen Maiden, desu!

**Aurora and Dell**: OH GOD, NOT HER!

**Mew and Ava**: Who? *was interrupted when a case flies through the window and opens revealing Suiseiseki*

**Ame**: Suiseiseki! ^o^

**Suiseiseki**: Hello, you chibi humans, desu!

**Aurora, Dell and Ava**: WE ARE NOT THAT SHORT, DAMMIT!

**Ame**: I'll just head to the dares now, desu. *grabs one of the cards from Ava, still pissed off at Suiseiseki* and the first is from….Ryou, you have a stalker, desu!

**Ryou**: A what?

**Aurora**: *takes the card from Ame and reads* AGAIN! WHAT'S WITH THESE PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTANDING ALL CO-HOSTS ARE WELCOME? *coughs a moment* Anyway, lets welcome Ryou's Stalker, Kitteh!

*A skinny girl with dark brown hair that barely passed the shoulders (six inches to be exact) and light brown eyes appears wearing black glasses and holding a short-hair calico tortoiseshell, coughing*

**Kitteh**: What's with the smoke? *cough* and where am I?* cough* and who is he? *points at Dell coughing*

**Ame**: Well, there's the new record for the cough-o-meter, desu. Also, welcome to the ToD of DOOM and other randomness, who just started the Anime Character Call in and so far we have Dell with Aurora and Suiseiseki with me, desu. *points at the three arguing with each other over things that make no sense* Also, there's a few rules that have been applied, one of them being-

**Mew**: *runs over and glomps Keiichiro* No one touches him but me!

**Kitteh**: I won't. Besides, I have an eye for someone else in mind. *runs over and glomps Ryou*

**Ame**: Okay, now we're stuck with two super glompers, desu. -.-" Anyways, *grabs the card from Aurora* Let's do the dares, desu! *reads, then makes Ichigo kiss Kisshu (wonderful act for her) which makes herturn into a cat* Okay, now kitty Ichigo must now kiss that fat drunky of a cat name Francois, desu!

**Aurora:** *still arguing* NO, I WILL NOT BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN A TOTAL SON OF A BITCH TO ME AND SUISEISEKI WILL ONLY CONTINUE TO PURSUE THE WORLD INTO A DESU EMPIRE!

**Ame**: Guys?

**Dell**: WHAT PART OF 'BUSY WITH CRAPPY WORK' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?

**Suiseisek**i: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, DESU!

**Ame**: GUYS?

**Aurora**: YOU MADE AME START THAT HABIT OF SAYING DESU IN THE FIRT PLACE! YOU COULD PROBABLY HAVE THE WORLD SAY IT IN THE END ATER TWO FUCKING DAYS! AND YOU'VE BEEN WORKING YOUR BUTT OFF AS IF YOU'RE A PACK MULE! CAN'T YOUTAKE ONE FRICKEN BREAK?

**Ame**: WILL YOU GUYS STOP ARGUING FOR ONE FUCKING MOMENT, DESU? WE'RE TRYING TO DO THE DARES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, DESU!

**Aurora, Dell, and Suiseiseki**: What? (desu?)

**Ame**: Never mind, but Aurora, can you please bring in Francois, desu?

**Aurora**: Oh, why didn't you say so earlier? *snaps her fingers and Francois appears*

**Ame**: *pissed off* Okay, Ichigo, kiss Francois. NOW. *summons her whip and her left eye is set aflame*

**Ichigo**: *terrified by Ame's pissed off attitude* n-nyuuuu. (o-okaaay) *kisses Francois, who disappears blushing madly and nya-ing like crazy, and Ichigo turns human and hides behind the Treehugger, who hugs her in attempt to calm her down*

**Ame**: *grabs Treehugger with the whip and tosses him in the air, where he plummets down, hits the rock-hard floor and dies*

**Aurora**: Great, she went BS on us. We shall take a small break for a moment until she calms down.

**Kitteh**: B-but we just did one dare! T^T Can't we at least do two more dares?

**Aurora**: No cause she'll be able to kill all of us if she went BS. For now, let's take a short break.

**Ava, Mew and Kitteh**: Awwwww… T^T

**The Break Corner**

**So yeah, the special corner with links to some songs and vids on YouTube. Enjoy!**

**RAI ****・****Razzy ****・****相楽夜】****「背徳の記憶〜****The Lost Memory****〜」****を****歌ってみ****た****.com/watch?v=wgFIex3W98k&feature=related**

**Black Rock Shooter Nico Nico Chorus**

**.com/watch?v=hx1U6PIhuAg**

**Vocaloid Nico-Nico - Butterfly on the Right Shoulder [****右肩の蝶****]**

**.com/watch?v=QenLGRFLb-Y&feature=related**

**Now Exiting the Break Corner**

**Aurora**: You now okay, Ame?

**Ame**: *pampered by Mint and Pudding, Pudding looking like she's enjoying herself, Mint thinking 'why am I even doing this?* Oh yeah, I'm lovin' this, desuuu… =w=

**Kitteh**: Can we please go back to my dares?

**Ame**: *reads card* Minto, Ryou, CLOSET, DESU! *grabs Minto and Ryou and shoves them into a nearby closet* Say, where's Sui-chan, desu?

**Dell**: Listening to the five hour version of Nyan cat. We made a bet that she can't listen to the Nyan cat for five hours straight. *points at Suiseiseki, twitching with annoyance after 4 hours of listening*

**Aurora**: If she destroys the computer, you owe me 500 bucks. =w=

**Dell**: WHAT THE FRICK?

**Kitteh**: Next Dare!

**Ava**: Pudding, try to lick your elbow, desu!

**Pudding**: Okay! *after 3 minutes, she manages o like her elbow*

**Kitteh**: Next dare! *grabs card from Ame* Zakuro try to smile!

**Mew**: And make it a toothy one!

**Zakuro**: *does nothing, but manages a faint smile*

**Aurora**: Ugh, bored, next dare. *grabs card from Kitteh and reads* On second thought, next, NEXT dare.

**Mew**: *raises an eyebrow* why? .

**Ame**: *reads card* Yeah, we haven't watched it, so we can skip Keiichiro for now.

(here's what might've happened if we did watch and if Mew didn't mind the psycho Keiichiro)

**Keiichiro**: I brought cupcakes! *holds up cupcakes, which were Ichigo flavored*

**Aurora**: *knows what they really were* Eh, no thanks! ^^"

**Ava, Kitteh, Mew, Dell and Suiseiseki**: Yeah, no thanks! ^^"

**Ame**: Why not, desu? They're just cupcakes, desu! *grabs one and starts eating it* Wow, these are good, desu! Strawberry flavored!

**The five who refused**: O.O Um, Ame, you just ate Ichigo. (desu.) As in, Mew Ichigo. (desu.)

**Ame**: *still eating* What, desu?

**The five**: Erm….Never mind. (desu.)

(BACK TO THE REAL WORLD!)

**Ame**: Next dare, desu.

**Dell:** *grabs and reads the card, opens closet and grabs Ryou, then tosses him to Kisshu* Say you love Kisshu out loud and then bite his ear in a….Aurora can you say the last part? *gives her the card*

**Aurora**: *reads* in a sexy manner…..Dell, you're such a wimp.

**Dell**: Shut up.

**Ryou:** *looks between the two* HELL NO!

**Ame**: Finally, we get to put in the best death curse of all, desu! Come on Sui-chan, desu! *drags Ryo into a soundproof room with Suiseiseki, who locks the door*

**Aurora**: Well, there goes the first death by Desu Overload. Next dare! *reads* Kishu can't say anything cause the last dare went in failure, so… *shoots him with her Ice Blaster, and he is hit hard with a super-fast ice block which shot him the stomach* he gets iced.

**Kisshu**: ALFUJHGRTYGHHG GOD THAT HURTS! T^T

**Ame and Suiseiseki**: *comes out of the room*

**Dell**: So?

**Ame**: He died on the fifth desu, desu. -.-"

**Kitteh**: *cries* RYOU! T^T

**Aurora**: *sighs and revives him*

**Ryou**: I don't want to hear that word. EVER.

**Ame and Suiseiseki**: Desu

**Ryou**: OH MY FRICKEN GOD!

**Kitteh**: Ryou! *glomps him*

**Ava**: Next dare. *grabs the card, and was stopped by Aurora, holding another card, and was told something* Taruto, you must let Pudding sit on your lap while acting like her.

**Aurora**: And in this room please. *looks over the other cards* We'll let you out at the end of the chapter, or more so, when me and Ame do our dares. *shoves the two in a room with a single chair and a billion security cameras* Mew, you can watch them.

**Mew**: No I want to see my payback for everyone else, and then when it's Ava's turn for dares, I'll watch.

**Ame**: Suit yourself, next dare, desu! *grabs and reads card, then stabs Zakuro with her katana* Instead of asking, let's just make sure she is dead so you don't have to worry, Mew, desu.

**Mew**: YAY! ^^ *glomps Keiichiro* So do you like my hugs?

**Keiichiro**: Yes, just don't do it so tight.

**Mew**: OKAY! *loosens the hug, but still clings onto him*

**Aurora**: *snatches the card back and reads*SOMEONE KILL THE TREEHUGGER! I DON"T WANT HM MAKING OUT! *grabs her sword and stabs him repeatedly* Oof, I'm beat… =.= Next dare…

**Dell**: *takes the card and reads* Pai, Hug Lettuce, and you can't reject.

**Pai**: And how can I not?

**Aurora**: *inject him a liquid that makes him obey any command* Hug Lettuce for the rest of the chapter, you damn idiot.

**Pai**: *hugs Lettuce, causing her to blush madly*

**Ame**: That was easy, so next dare, desu!

**Aurora**: Which reminds me, STOP SAYING DESU!

**Dell**: *reads, then injects Ichigo with a love potion, and makes her face Kisshu*

**Ichigo**: *suddenly loves Kisshu and glomps him* I LOVE YOU, KISSHU!

**Kisshu**: I'm in heaven….

**Aurora**: Yeah, yeah, don't get too comfy, next dare!

**Dell**: *reads* Keiichiro, give Mew a piggy back ride.

**Keiichiro**: *sighs* Very well…

*10 minutes later*

**Keiichiro**: *finishes giving Mew a piggy back ride*

**Mew**: Arigatou, Keiichiro-kun! *glomps him some more*

**Ame**: We'll do your last dare at the end of the chapter for pleasure, kay, Mew, desu? Just remember to ask Kitteh about it, desu. *points to Kitteh and Suiseiseki, who were talking about Tallie*

**Dell**: *reads the next card, then hands it to Aurora, who snaps her finger and summons Teto Kasane from Vocaloid*

**Ava**: Teto!

**Teto**: *coughs* where am I and-

**Ame**: Don't ask about the smoke, I heard it enough times already, desu!

**Ava**: Hi Teto! I'm Ava, and I'm a chimera like you! Can I fly with you, please?

**Teto**: Oh, um, sure, I don't mind1

*50 minutes later they return from their flight*

**Aurora**: So bored, next dare, please. *reads the card* Ryou, you cannot scream for the rest of the chapter, or act like a bitch to us.

**Ryou**: …..Fine…

**Ame**: *snatches the card and reads, then revives the Treehugger and sets both Ava and Masabaka in a stadium* Start battling, desu!

**Ava**: My pleasure! *charges at the treehugger*

**Masaya**: Eh, what?

*5 seconds later*

**Kitteh**: And no surprise, Ava wins.

*stadium disappears and everyone moves on to the next dare*

**Aurora**: *revive Zakuro and stuffs her and Kisshu in a soundproof room* That's down. Oi, Mew!

**Mew**: *watching through the security cameras* Yeah?

**Ame**: Bring Tarty out, desu.

**Mew**: *opens the doors and Taruto comes running around like some crazy kid*

**Ame**: *Catches him and stuffs him in a yellow Café Mew Mew maid outfit. She repeats the process with Kisshu, who is now dressed a green Café Mew Mew maid outfit. Was abot to do it with Ryou but Kitteh glares at her and she avoids him* There, the appropriate colors for these two shotas, desu!

**Mew**: But you didn't ask the them what colors!

Aurora: That was done earlier during the repost, and Pai? *he stops hugging Lettuce because the effect wore off, and was given a kiss by Tallie the cat* There, all dares done. Now back to the pursuit of the desu girls! *starts chasing Ame and Suiseiseki, who ran away in fear. Along the way, Suiseiseki accidently destroyed the comuter*

**Dell**: DAMMIT!

**Teto**: *giggles a bit*

**Kitteh, Ava, and Mew**: Well, till next time!

**The A/N Section**

_A crazy chapter… I never wrote so much in such small time, and I fear that I'm missing some dares. Sorry. Also, SOMEBODY CALL RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE SO WE CAN KILL PEOPLE WITH THE ROADROLLER! Also, you may also submit dares for the new guest (but no one may kill them, just torture them; If Len comes in, then yeah, you can kill him)_

_Anyway, the last chance for co-host acceptation is in 2 chapters, so don't miss your chance! And the Anime Character Call In ends in 4 chapters so don't miss THAT chance. Look back at the repost for more details on the ACCI. Ja Ne!_


	5. Chapter 4

*few hours later, Aurora is holding up two cards while Ame is trying to reach them*

**Ame**: I want to do another chapter, and look, we got praise from Kitteh for fast updates, desu! T^T

**Kitteh**: Just one more round, please! T^T

**Dell**: *thinks while wearing a dress Aurora forced onto him* Why am I forced to wear this?

**Aurora**: FINE, fine, one more, but that is IT! Last one until next weekend!

**Kitteh and Ame**: YAY! ^^

**Aurora**: *grabs one of the cards and reads* Okay, Ichigo, admit you love Kisshu, cause I'm tired of having to listen to her ask!

**Dell**: *still annoyed with the dress* Last time wasn't enough? Oh, and WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?

**Aurora**: To the first one, yes, it didn't work, and to the second one, because Len isn't here to force address on, and you're a Voyakiloid version of him so there!

**Dell**: -.-"

**Ichigo**: But I don't love him! *pouts*

**Ame**: Didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice, desu. *walks over to her with a tape* What would happen if Masaya, cheated on you; would you look up to Kisshu, desu?

**Ichigo**: *stutters* U-m, maybe, b-but that w-won't m-mean I love him!

**Ame**: *sighs and starts playing the tape, showing the Treehugger making out with a girl with blond hair, the girl being unconscious* Now what'll you do, desu?

**Ichigo**: *Stares at the screen and bursts out crying, and ends up running into Kisshu, clueless on what happened, but made his attempt to comfort her*

**Aurora**: Hey, hey, what's with the cryin- *sees screen with the tape still playing* HOLY FRICK! TREEHUGGER, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO PACHI!

**Masaya**: What? Nothing! I thought it was someone else! *laughs in a suspicious manner*

**Ame**: *gets out her trusty whip* Here, use this, desu!

**Aurora**: No, I have a better idea! *gets out her version of the Rock Cannon* DIE TREHUGGER! *blasts him into oblivion* Well, with that done, Ichigo, do you like Kisshu or not?

**Ichigo**: Okay, I admit it, I love Kisshu! I mean, I do like Aoyama-kun, but he seems to care more about that tree of his more than me.

**Ava**: *thinks a moment* Oh, now I remember, he has this pine oak name Bailey!

**Kitteh: **WHO NAMES A TREE BAILEY?

**Aurora**: A simple twist in events, now for the next dare! *reads* Kisshu, why do you like Ichigo?

**Mew**: Yeah, why do you?

**Kisshu**: Because she's my one and only Koneko-chan!

**Ame**: Good for you, desu!

**Dell**: *still in dress* STOP SAYING THAT WORD!

**Suiseiseki**: What word, desu?

**Aurora**: *irritated* THAT WORD, DESU, YOU IDIOT!

**Ava**: *grabs card and reads* Pai, why IS your name a tasty dessert?

**Pai**: *doesn't answer*

**Ame**: Did someone say pie, desu?

**Ava**: Yeah, Pai as in the cold hearted bastard Pai. ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

**Pai**: *still no answer*

**Aurora**: I got an idea! *snaps her fingers and Pai turns into some nice, apple pie* Dig in everyone!

*after eating Pai the pie, they continued with their dares*

**Mew**: *still eating a piece of Pai the pie* So Lettuce, did you like it when Pai hugged you last chappy?

**Lettuce**: *blushes* Yes, very much.

**Ame**: Aw, a cute little crush, desu~ ^^

**Aurora**: *nods* Yeah, yeah, next dare! Keiichiro, do you like Mew, Mint, or Zakuro?

**Keiichiro**: I like to say that I like Mew above all.

**Mew**: Kyaaaaa! 3 KEI-KEI-CHAN! *glomps him yet again*

**Ava**: *takes the card and reads*Okay, Yo Mama battle between Dell and Ame!

*five minutes later*

**Ame**: I win!

Aurora: Yes, and who knew Dell could suck so badly? And in a DRESS.

**Dell**: Shut up.

**Aurora**: *glances at the card in Ava's hand and then shoves Deep Blue and the Blue Night into an air tight space* Tell me, when you finished your battle to the death!

**Dell**: *looks over the card while wearing the dress and whispers to Suseiseki, who then whispers to Aurora*

**Aurora**: WHAT THE FRICK-oh, alright, but only cause it's a dare….desu… =.=

**Suiseiseki**: Stop saying desu!

**Aurora**: Sorry, but it's a dare, so bug Ame about it, desu! *thinks* I HATE MY LIFE SO MUCH NOW!

**Ame**: *picks up Suiseiseki and carries her away while Aurora mopes*

**Aurora**: *looks at the card* Ryou, Kitteh, closet, NOW, desu. DARN IT! TT^TT

**Dell**: There's my payback for making me wear this dress.

**Aurora**: …You still owe me 500 bucks, desu…..

**Dell**: YOU SON OF A BITCH!

**Aurora**: YOU WORKAHOLIC WORE!

*10 minute past until they stopped arguing*

**Ava**: Aren't they boyfriend/girlfriend?

**Ame**: Yeah, but they love to go into the world's most pointless, arguments, desu.

**Suiseiseki**: *in the distance* STOP SAYING DESU!

**Dell**: Next dare has Mint shaving her head and acting like Ryou…..

**Ame**: O.o *gets her whip, changes it into a katana, and stabs Mint* Next time, no bald girls, desu!

**Aurora**: *still upset over the desu dare, she snaps her fingers and the Treehugger is pinned two a moving wheel* Die you stupid Treehugger, desu…you know what, I think I'll pass until the end of the chappy, desu….. TT^TT *leaves the room*

**Ame**: Yes, that means I'm in charge for the rest of the chappy desu! DIE DAMN TREEHUGGER!

*after 30 minutes of hitting him with bottles, Ame grows bored and snags Aurora's Rock Cannaon and blasts Masabaka to oblivion*

**Ava**: Okay, next dare…..wait, where's the card?

**Mew**: I have a bad feeling that we're on the last dare….

**Kitteh**: *emerges from the closet with a 'I'm in lovey-dovey city' look on her face* and that would be?

**Ame**: *stands next to a studio with makeup supplies* MAKEOVER TIME DESU!

*40 minutes later, everyone looks like someone that came out of the BRS manga*

**Ava**: Oh, that….. Mew, what in the world were you thinking then?

**Ame**: Shut up, next dares are from Kitteh!

**Kitteh**, Finally. *reads her card* Well, Pai the pie is dead, so I guess we could skip him for now…

**Ame**: I want to do Ryou's dare, desu! *writes out the dare on paper and gives it to Ryou*

**Ryou**: *eyes twitch but he does the dare anyways and puts on a fake mustache and runs around like a retarded hippi* HI, I am a Manwell! And I have just eaten the  
>last poo poo nuggets, bleh bleh bleh! Also I LOVE THE WORD DESU!<p>

**Suiseisei**: *comes in and bangs Ryou multiple times on the head with a fying pan* DON"T SAY THAT WORD!

**Ame**: *laughes her head off* Aw, that was epic, *faintly* desu. Oh, Minto, you have a date with Fred, desu! *grabs Mint and shoves her down the sewer and runs away before Suiseiseki could get her*

**Suiseiseki**: *runs after her*

**Dell**: *comes back in with Teto wearing Len's version for BRS and holding some Mc Donald bags* Teto came back with food. Anyone hungry?

**Everyone but the ones who are gone, dead or busy chasing/running away someone**: YEAH!

**Ava**: See you next time! Oh, and Tart, did you meet you and Ichigo's daughter, Parfait?

**Taruto**: Wait, I HAVE A DAUGHTER?

**The A/N Section**

_Lol, Pai the pie. XD So Yeah, new chap, and a big thanks to those who read this and laughed their heads off! Also, I choose to hold off one of your dares for the big Boy's Trash and Torture event in which we torture the boys till the never ends. I'll still do it, just not right away. Also, we have a few more guests for next chappy, and a big surprise for the Treehugger everyone hates sooooooooooooooooooooo much. *shot* Ja Ne!_

_**To the Co-Hosts**_

_**Mew: Mew Mew Pachirisu**__, a great contributer and mastermind of the 'Pai the pie' idea because that question gave that idea to me, so thanks !_

_**Ava: JuneFiction909**__, for some of the best duels we could get between Masabaka and Bitchy Blue._

_**Kitteh: Ryou's Stalker**__, for giving me an opertunity to sock Kish with ice and a sewer date for Mint._


	6. AN Note with Complete Randomness

*several days later, with everyone but Aurora and Ame gone for the weekday vacation. Well, except for the Treehugger, Dell, and Suiseiseki.*

**Treehugger** *his new name for the chapter*: So why did you hold me back for the vacation?

**Aurora**: Because of this; everyone had a turn to do their dares BUT us. So to amuse ourselves for the weekend, we'll be doing a few dares of our own. Unfortunately, the only one we want to dare is you,you damn Treehugger.

**Suiseiseki**: But it's so not fun to torture just ONE person, desu!

**Ame**: Agreed, we need more play toys for the dares, desu!

**Aurora**: QUIET! No desus for the chapter on my sake at least! Anyway, I've invited three exclusive characters for the next chapter as well as for this chapter. Everyone, give a warm welcome to the Kagamine twins and the ever so famous Bakaito!

*in that instant, a large road roller bursts through the wall and accidently squishes the Treehugger. Well, more like as planned*

**Ame**: Rin, I said AFTER we opened the garage, desu!

**Rin**: Sorry, just want to get this over with!

**Aurora**: So like you…..ANYWAY we'll start with my-

**Ame**: MY DARES, DESU! *revives Treehugger and then snags Aurora's Rock Cannon and blasts him into oblivion. 20 times…*

**Aurora**: What the frick, Ame! That's enough! O.0

**Rin**: Hey, you mind if I borrow that for a moment? ^^

**Ame**: I don't mind, desu!

**Rin**: *takes the Rock Cannon, and suddenly blasts Len into oblivion. 15 times…*

**Aurora**: RIN, STOP KILLING YOUR BROTHER!

**Ame**: *takes back the Rock Cannon and blasts Kaito into oblivion* TAKE THAT, BAKAITO, DESU!

**Aurora**: AME!

**Dell**: *thinks* If we keep doing this, we'll get nowhere with this.

*after another 100 times of blasting Len, Kaito, and the Treehugger into oblivion, Aurora takes hold of the Rock Cannon and hides it from everyone but Dell and Suiseiseki. Ame then calls Pai and Deep Blue over*

**Deep Blue**: So what do you want now, pathetic humans!

**Rin, Suiseiseki and Ame**: *beats up DB into oblivion* THAT"S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING US PATHETIC! (desu!)

**Dell**: Is it even possible to even beat anyone up into oblivion?

**Aurora**: Apparently…oh, and you still owe me 500 bucks.

**Dell: **WLL YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT ALREADY?

**Aurora**: No because that computer isn't cheap, and getting that money wasn't cheap either!

*10 minutes later the two stopped arguing*

**Aurora**: Anyways… *looks at the ramsacked room* HOLY FUCK, WHAT HAPPENED HERE!

**Rin**: Funny story actually; Len refused to sing Shota Shota Night Fever for Ame's dare when a stampede of giant hotdog weenies came through and carried off the shota and that tree the weirdo called Baily. Ame then called Pai over and turned him into pie and we enjoyed a snack when another stampede came in; this time it was meatloaf.

**Dell:** And you seriously expected us to believe that?

**Aurora**: It's kinda true…we've been having a mass break out of food related stampedes. Yesterday we were rampaged by a stampede of fried chicken!

**Ame**: Everything suddenly became so random…..wait, where's Suiseiseki, desu?

**Suiseiseki**: *comes in with cupcakes*Eh, can someone explain the stampede of cupcakes that carried off the Treehugger, desu?

**Aurora**: Mass break out of food stampedes, nothing new.

**Dell: **How is a food stampede normal around here!

**Aurora**: Because it's the food stampede season here.

*a sudden stampede of ice cream bursts through*

**Aurora, Dell, Suiseiseki, Rin and Ame**: AHHHHHH, ICE CREAM STAMPEDE! (DESU!)

**Kaito**: *comes in and sees the stampede* ICE CREAM! *gets carried off by the stampede, although he doesn't mind*

**Aurora**: Okay, that's it! We'll end this chapter NOW! *stampede of apple pie comes in* AHHHHH, IT' THE REVENGE OF PAI THE PIE!

**The A/N Section**

_Today was a total bummer for me, and I don't want people to wait so long for the weekend updates, so I have a completely random chapter for you so you won't be bored overall. As for Rin and Len, this is pretty much the only chapter they'll be here until further notice. Also, this will be changed into a Vocaloid, TMM crossover because of the mass Vocaloid added here, so it doesn't seem so much as a TMM only thing. -.-'' Of course, it did seem to crossover many other anime by now, and we'll have another anime character guest here next chapter (thanks to a certain friend of mine…)_

_Okay, yes I' using an already posted chapter, but I'm sorry to say that I'm on haitus on my current stories because of a major project presenttion next week. I probably won't update until I get several dares (minus Mew and flower cause they already sended theirs) cause of the large lack of them and the likely chance that I won't get creative because of the biography project (anything serious/biographical delays my creativity) so sorry on the large delay...T^T TRULY SORRY FOR THOSE WHO LOVE MY STORY!_


	7. TV Random

Ame: I'm bored, everyone's still on vacation, and the food stampedes are destroying the studio, desu! T^T

Aurora: Don't worry so much, Ame. Sure further delay with the mailing system, but lucky you, I made a special TV that sent everyone into random TV shows of my choice, but not really anime shows apparently…

Suiseiseki and Dell: So you sent everyone BUT the four of us? (desu?) Why?

Ame: STOP READING MY MIND! T^T

Aurora: Shut up, I'm busy watching! *turns TV on*

**Alice in Musicland**

Cast: Let's tell a story A fairy tale much more dreamy and fantastic than-

(Ame: *fast-fowards* Aurora: AME, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Ame: Fast-forwarding. This intro is really boring, desu.)

*Len as the busy rabbit pops in* (Ame: KYAAAAAA, KAWAIII! 3 Aurora: *headbashes her* Shut up.)

Len: Tick-tock,tick-tock! If I don't hurry I will be late! Ah, tick-tock, tick-tock! I hate how it never goes smoothly! Look at this! Tick-tick, tick-tock! Time is running out! At any rate, I have no more time to waste!

(Suiseiseki: *changes channel* That puny human is so annoying, desu! Ame: But it's Len-kun, desu…;^;)

**1000 ways to Kill Masaya and Len**

No. 456 for Masaya: Set him up with Ichigo and then afterwards, tell her that he was already dating. After a hard smack by Ichigo, he'll be depressed, making him an easy target to sack and send over a bridge or better yet, off the roof of Tokyo Tower.

Masaya: WHAT? *random dude pushes him over to his death* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- *gets cut of by a splat and dies

No. 10 for Len Kagamine: Tell his twin sister that he called her flat-chested and let her run him over with the road-roller.

Len: That doesn't seem so bad…

*continuation* Afterwards, he'll be revived a few moments later (ten seconds by best) Before he recovers entirely, send all of his fangirls after him. He'll die from suffocation because the amount of girls on him will drown out all air. Because he hasn't fully recovered, he'll stay dead longer.

Len: I hate you…

(Aurora: *changes channel* We already know the best way of killing them…SICK EM WITH A ROCK CANNON!)

**Prisoner in Time: Utopia **(Aurora: Oh, god no… Dell: What? Suiseiseki and Ame:THE E$ND OF THE WORLD IS APON US, DESU! Dell: Oh…that. -.-")

Kaito: and thus I advised a plan by giving everyone bodies that shall never rot. Mechanical bodies!

Crowd: *cheers*

(Ame: CAN THAT ICE CREAM IDIOT THINK OF ANYTHING RIGHT BESIDES FROZEN GOODS, DESU! Dell: We'll change the channel. *changes channel*)

**Dell goes to Candy Mountain **(Dell: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE F**KING KIDDING ME!)

*Kitteh, Ame, and Mew see Dell, who was sleeping*

Kitteh: Hey Dell!

Ame: Wake up, Dell! (Aurora: *fast-forwards* I know I appear in this !)

Kitteh, Ame and Mew sing annoyingly as Dell follows them to Candy Mountain*

Dell: ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING ALREADY!

Mew: Our first stop is over there, Dell

*the four stop in front of Aurora* 

Dell: Oh god who is that?

Ame: It's a girl Dell

Mew: Yeah, a magical girl

Kitteh: It's gonna tell us the way to Candy Mountain

Dell: Alright guys, you do know there's no actual candy mountain right?

Ame: Shun the non-believer!

Kitteh: Shuuuuuunnnnnnn

Mew: 

Dell: Yeah -.-"

Aurora: Okay, one, I'm Aurora, two, SHUT UP YOU B****!

*silence*

Ame: It has spoken (At the moment, Dell changed the channel)

**Alice in Musicland**

Let me tell you a story. Rather than an old folklore, how about a much more dreamy and fantastic fairytale? That is the conventional philosophy of magic. There is a Musicland within everyone's heart.

*Suiseiseki then turns off the TV and declares that they watch KunKun for the rest of the day in the Theater room*

Aurora: Yeah just a sec. Has anyone seen Dell?

*in the TV*

Y of Candy Mountain: Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things Oh so many things that will brighten up your day It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town It's the mecca of love the candy cave They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats-

Dell: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!

**A/N Section**

_Yeah, still no dares… :\ Sorry about that, but don't worry. Spring break for me is next week, and by then I'll update the entire week (with many dares hopefully) But I'm not abandoning this story or ToD or…whatever. So yeah songs/ shows/ videos as followed_

_Alice in Musicland= Vocaloid styled Alice in Wonderland_

_1000 ways to die (didn't watch the show very often, but we still love to kill Len and Treehugger)_

_Utopia=the idiot who made Kaito president and doomed us all_

_Charlie the Unicorn= the same attitude as Dell, right?_

_Alice in Musicland (again)_


	8. Bakadon't like don't read

**News for the ToD of DOOM and Other Randomness**

_**This story has been DISCONTINUED**_

Honestly, I'm sorry for all the false hope I gave, but really, I kinda dislike OOC-ness, so I don't have hope in continuing the damn story after watching TMM _three years ago. _If you want me to continue the story, TOO BAD. I'll just put it on adoption for anyone who wants to take over!

Also, if you want randomness, I'll give ya randomness! More food stampedes and falling cats! So yeah, don't expect me to continue! I've given up on the story and I hope to post a ToD thqat I can ACTUALLY continue.

Now answer me this; Vocaloid or Madoka Magica? If vocaloid, EXPECT A TON OF KAITO BASHING, FOOD STAMPEDES and last of all, TWINCEST! If Madoka Magica, expect a ton of arguments, pervy intentions, and of course, MOENESS!

And my case rests here. This is the last update for ToDoDaOR (funny term. Want an easy one? ToRandomness! Yeah, no better than the last) but this only marks the first of the ToRandomness series (yes, I'm calling this a SERIES) Anyhoooooooo…**PEACE OUT, SUCKERS~!**


End file.
